Big Time bestfriendgirlfriend?
by maliee
Summary: Kendall Knight is a pop star. Samantha Sanderson is just a regular girl. Kendall and Samantha are the best of friends. Have been since the age of two. When Samantha goes out to L.A. to visit Kendall after a year, will they remain best friends, or will they become more. Second story so please review. K just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second story on fanfiction. Please review and tell me how it is.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush, but I do own Samantha. **

Minnesota

(Samantha POV)

"Whatcha doing, dad?" I asked.

"I have a business trip for the next two weeks. You'll have to stay with you Aunt," he told me.

Oh great! He's got a business trip. Maybe I can sucker him into letting me go to L.A. to visit Kendall. I haven't seen him in over a year, and I missed his sixteenth. I felt bad because neither of us has missed each other's birthdays. My dad wouldn't let me fly out to see him and he couldn't fly back here. Mine is in three weeks, and guessing by the amount of clothes my dad has, he's going to be gone two weeks, so maybe Kendall and I could have a mini late/early birthday party for us.

"Daddy, can I please go to L.A. and visit Kendall?" I asked.

"No, your Aunt is ready for you to visit, and I'm not sure Jennifer would be able to take you on such short notice," he said.

"Please, Daddy," I asked, giving him my famous puppy dog face.

"Samantha Sanderson, no means no," he said. I started crying, no for real, I really thought he would at least consider it.

"Sammy…don't cry, sweetie…I guess I could call Jennifer and see if you could visit for a couple weeks," he said. My tears stopped and I looked up.

"Really," I asked, whipping my eyes. He nodded.

I smiled and he pulled out his phone. He dialed the number and left the room. I looked over my shoulder and saw he was almost packed. Ten minutes later he came into the room.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Go pack your bags," he said.

"Dad, what did she say?" I whined.

"Go pack your bags and I'll tell you," he said.

I sighed and went into my room. I grabbed my bright green suitcase and put enough clothes in there for a month. I'm a pack rat, what can you do about that. I made sure I had all my swim suits, just in case, and zipped it up. I grabbed my purse, phone, jacket, and was ready to go. I went downstairs with my suitcase.

My dad motioned for me to go outside and to the car before him. I started pouting because he wouldn't tell me. I put my suitcase in the back of the car, put my jacket on, and got in the passenger seat. I turned the radio on and buckled up.

"Please tell me what she said," I begged. He shook his head and zipped his lips shut.

I smiled and knew he wasn't going to tell me. Now, my dad and I have an awesome relationship. My mom left us when I was seven and we've grown closer since. Kendall has always been a big part of my life also; he stayed at my house to make sure I was alright right after my mom left. He was my best friend and nothing could change that. His mom became my second mom and Katie became like the sister I never had.

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the airport. My aunt lives in Nebraska…Bleh! (A/N I live in Nebraska and it's an okay state …minus the random weather changes) The weather is so unpredictable! My dad lead me to the luggage check in area and got that all sorted out. He only does it when we are both leaving the airport at the same time. He say's it'll go faster. I sighed impatiently and decided to put my phone on airplane mode. My heart skipped a beat when I thought I forgot my laptop. I then remembered I put it in my suitcase. I went up to the lady doing my suitcase and told her that and she smiled and said okay. Once we were done, my dad walked me to my gate. He handed me my ticket and we said goodbye. I told him I would see him in two weeks and he left. I went through security without a hitch and was waiting for my flight to board.

"Flight 134 to L.A. now boarding," the speaker person said. I looked at my ticket and saw I was on that flight. I did a mental happy dance in my head and went to board.

Once I was on the plane and on my seat, I relaxed. I kept my purse over my shoulder and settled in. When the flight attendant explained procedures, I noticed the seat next to me was empty. I like this because I wouldn't have to bother someone when I had to get up. The attendant said the flight would be about three and a half hours nonstop and I settled in for the ride.

(Time lapse)

I got off the plane and grabbed my luggage. I had texted my dad a huge thank you text once I got off. He didn't reply, so I knew he was on his plane. I went outside and got a cab and told him to take me to the Palm Woods.

"Hey, Mama Knight," I said into my phone.

"Hey, Sammy," she replied.

"Thank you a ton," I said.

"Not a problem. Kendall was complaining the other day about not seeing you for a whole year," she laughed. So did I.

"So, what apartment are you guys in?" I asked.

"2J. Oh, before I forget, the boys are at the studio, so Katie will take you for a tour before they get back," she said.

"Alright, bye," I said.

"Bye," she replied and hung up.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at the Palm Woods. I paid the cab driver and got my things.

"Miss, your jacket," he said.

"Oh, thanks," I replied and grabbed my jacket.

I went inside and straight to the elevator. I pressed the two button and the doors closed. When I got out of the elevator, I started looking for apartment 2J. When I found it, I knocked. Katie opened the door.

"Sammy!" she said excitedly and gave me a hug.

"Hey, Katie," I replied, hugging her back.

"Come inside," she said. I did and saw Mama Knight,

"Hey, Sammy, long time, no see," she said. I laughed and gave her a hug.

"Katie, go put her stuff in Kendall and Logan's room," she said. Katie did as she was told.

"I can sleep on the couch," I said.

"Nah, I'll make Logan or Kendall," she said.

"Bu…" I started.

"No buts," she said.

"Katie, why don't you show Sammy around Palm Woods," Mama Knight said. She nodded and we left.

Katie and I chattered aimlessly for an hour before we went back.

(Kendall POV)

We walked into the apartment after a nice long, loud, recording session. Gustavo knows how to push buttons and be loud. I said hi to my mom and went into my room. I saw a bright green suitcase and knew it could only belong to one person, my best friend Samantha Sanderson. I ran out to the living/dining/kitchen area.  
"Where is she mom," I said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You know what…who I'm talking about," I said.

"Honey, why don't you sit down," she said.

"No, tell me where she is," I whined.

Just then the door opened and in walked my baby sister Katie and my best friend Samantha.

"Sammy!" I yelled and scoped her into a big hug.

"Kendall!" she squealed.

"Kendall, could you please put me down?" she asked.

"Sure thing," I said. Smiling hugely.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"About an hour ago," she replied.

"Why didn't you tell me," I pouted.

"Because I didn't know I was coming here until I got on the plane," she said.

"Dad on a business trip?" I asked. She nodded.

"I want ice cream," she said randomly.

"Single scoop, chocolate with sprinkles?" I asked.

"Always," she said. I made sure I had my wallet and we started to leave.

"Are you guys coming?" I asked Carlos, Logan, and James. They nodded and came along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review and tell me how it is.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush I wish I did though… **

(Sammy POV)

"So how's Minnesota?" Kendall asked.

"Pretty much the same as before you left, only not as loud," I said.

"Hey!" the boys said.

"I meant that in a way that it's kinda getting too quiet," I replied.

"So were you supposed to stay with your Aunt while your dad was away?" Kendall asked.

"Yup, but I suckered him into calling your mom and talking to her," I said.

"Fake tears?" he asked.

"No, real," I replied. Kendall started chuckling.

We arrived at the ice cream stand and we ordered our ice cream. Kendall handed me mine and we found a table.

"How's L.A. treating you?" I asked.

"Pretty good. The photographers can get a little annoying," Kendall replied.

"I'm guessing they would. I mean with the flashing lights and multiple voices," I said.

"How's school?" Kendall asked.

"Okay, boring mostly because school is school," I replied with a shrug.

All of the sudden Kendall leaned over and took a bite of MY ice cream. MINE! I smiled and leaned over and did the same to him. I smirked at him and he smirked back.

We finished our ice cream and I gave my cone to Kendall. He always takes my cone when I'm done because it's gross!

"So, tell me more about yourselves," I said because I didn't know the other three as well.

"Well, as you know, my name is Carlos. I love corndogs and my helmet," Carlos said. I laughed.

"James, and I like tanning and my lucky comb. My hair is my prized possession and girls fall all over me," James said. I laughed again. He is conceited.

"And I'm Logan. I'm a nerd, I'll admit it. I want to be a doctor someday, and love what I'm doing now," Logan said. I nodded and smiled.

Just then two people came over to us. I was assuming they had some part in BTR, so I stayed quiet.

"Dogs, studio, now," the fat guy yelled.

"But, Gustavo, we just got done there," Kendall complained.

"I don't care. Griffin wants the songs done by the end of the week," Gustavo said.

"Come on! We have three days and we have half of them done," Logan said.

"Dogs, studio, now," Gustavo yelled again.

"Fine," they sighed.

"Sorry boys," the lady said.

"It's not your fault, Kelly," Carlos said.

"Who's this?" Kelly asked.

"This is my best friend Sammy," Kendall said, putting an arm around me.

"Nice to meet you Sammy," Kelly said.

"You too," I replied.

"Can she come?" Kendall asked. Kelly nodded and we went to the limo. Gustavo wasn't in sight so the boys relaxed.

When we got to the studio the boys immediately went into the studio. They were finally on their last song which I was so excited because that means the C.D. would come out sooner. The music started and it was a slow song. Kendall started singing and looked right at me.

_I don't know why you always get so insecure_

_I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror_

_And why won't you believe me when I say_

_That to me you get more beautiful, everyday_

_When you're looking at the magazines_

_And thinking that you'll never measure up_

_You're wrong_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

_Oh, my cover girl_

_You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day_

_Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay_

_And you wear baggy clothes that camoflague your shape_

_Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made_

_When you're looking at the magazines_

_And thinking that you're just not good enough_

_You're so wrong, baby_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original_

_Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while_

_And when I see that face_

_I'd try a thousand ways_

_I would do anything to make you smile_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

_Oh woah oh oh oh, my cover girl_

_Oh woah oh oh oh, my cover girl_

_Whoa oh, my cover girl_

_Whoa oh, my cover girl_

"Good job boys, you can now leave," Gustavo said.

They came out of the booth and Kendall came over to me.

"Whatcha think?" he asked.

"You guys are really good," I replied.

"Thanks," they all replied.

"Guys, I'm hungry," Carlos said.

We all laughed and left. When we got back to the apartment, Mama Knight had dinner ready. We ate and I called dibs on the shower first. Kendall groaned because he knew I took long showers. I grabbed my clothes and hopped in. When I was done I put my tempos and tank top on over my undergarments. I went over to the couch and sat down. The boys had put in a movie and half way through I fell asleep. I found it amazing though how well I adjusted to L.A. time.


	3. Chapter 3

I know you guys are expecting an update, but sorry I won't be able to for a while. For starters, I'm having writers block and can't think of anything good to write right now. I'm sorry. Secondly, I'm going to Cincinnati for a mission trip the 27th and won't return until the 4th. Then two days after I return, I have show choir camp and then golf begins the week before school. I'll try and upload as soon as possible, but please don't be angry.

Thanks for reading and reviewing my story!

Kenzie


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLY COW AN UPDATE! **

**I don't own BTR or any of their songs. **

**Please review! *puppy dog face* hehe**

**Got an interesting review by JamesMwifee…could I please get a little explanation I'm kinda confused lol thanks **

(Sammy POV)

I woke up in Kendall's bed, with his arms around me. I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:30. I then realized how bad I had to pee. I slowly unwrapped Kendall's arms from around me and grabbed some clothes so I could shower.

"Where you going?" a groggy voice asked.

"Morning, Kendall. I'm going to shower quickly," I said and quickly left before my bladder exploded.

No one was in the bathroom. Thank goodness. I locked the door and quickly did my business before showering. When I was done I pulled my clothes on and brushed my hair. I threw it up in a messy bun and decided not to put contacts in. I walked out of the bathroom and smelled pancakes.

"Need help, Momma Knight?" I asked.

"No thanks sweetie. You can go sit down," she said. I nodded and sat at the table.

No one was up yet. I sighed and thought. An evil smile came to my face and I walked over to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Mama Knight asked.

"Do you have something to wake the boys up?" I asked.

"Here," she said and handed me an air horn.

Just then Katie came downstairs. She looked at me and the air horn and smiled.

"Hope you can run fast," she said.

"As long as you open the door for me," I replied.

She nodded and waited by the door. I went to the boys rooms and saw they were sleeping. Both the doors were opened so my job was going to be easy. I pressed the button and the boys all jumped up.

"SAMMANTHA!" I heard four voices yell.

I ran and quickly. Luckily I was on the cross country and track team. Katie opened the door and I sprinted out. I heard the boys come after me and went to the stairs. I flew down them so fast I don't think my feet touched the stairs.

I ran through the lobby, the boys still following. I started towards Palm Woods Park. The boys weren't as close as before, but I still kept my pace. I found a nice sized tree and jumped up. I climbed as high as I could go and waited.

"Sammy get down here," Kendall said.

"Nope, come get me," I teased.

They all glared at me before forming into a huddle. I laughed because they were all in boxers and a shirt or something like that. None of them were looking at me, so I jumped down and started running.

"Come back here," James yelled. I laughed and kept going.

I started towards the boys recording studio, knowing people were going to be there. I could hear the boys slightly labored breath behind me. I heard people start laughing at the boys and decided to start back to the Palm Woods. I heard the boys groan and turn around also.

By the time I got back to the apartment I was slightly out of breath. I put my hands over my head and went to the table. Luckily it wasn't too hot out yet so I wasn't too sweaty.

Ten minutes later the boys came in, looking like they were going to pass out. I laughed while eating my pancakes.

"That was cruel," Logan said.

"How are you not all sweaty and out of breath?" Carlos asked between gasp.

"Cross country and track," I said finishing my breakfast.

The boys groaned but left me alone.

For now.

**Reviews please! **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Please comment and review!

(Sammy POV)

After breakfast I changed into my swimming suit and pulled a tank top and shorts on over them. I went down to the pool pull took my tank and shorts off. I jumpe into the pool and it felt AMAZING! I should've known my nice moment would be ruined...

"CANNON BALL!" I heard four voices yell.

"CRAP!" I yelled a second later.

I felt a huge wave splash over me and I was pulled under. I tried getting up but I couldn't. It took me a few minutes to realize I was...

(Kendall POV)

We all cannon balled in and laughed. We didn't notice Sammy got pulled under.

"Umm, guys. Where's Sammy?" Carlos asked.

"She's over..." I started but couldn't see her.

I looke closer and saw her under water. I quickly swam cover and grabbed her. She wasn't breathing Sony started panicking. Logan noticed and came over. I put her on the cement and Logan started CPR. James called 911 and Carlos ran to my mom. I wa praying that Sammy wouldn't die.

"She's breathing," Logan told me. Just then, the paramedics showed up and put her on stretcher.

I looked at the boys and they nodded for me to go on. I grabbed a shirt and followed.

We got to the hospital and Sammy was taken away. I sat in chair and actually started crying...

Review please...

Sorry if it's not good (typo wise) and in general...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Please review!

(Carlos POV)

After they loaded Sammy into the ambulance I ran inside. I knew Mama Knight would be home so I ran to the stairs. I felt so bad for doing this to Sammy.

"Mama Knight," I said slightly breathless.

"Carlos, what happened?" she asked drying her hands.

"Sammy got pulled under when we did a cannon ball, and she didn't come up, and she and Kendall are at the hospital," I said in one breath.

"What? Sammy and Kendall are at the hospital?" she asked. I nodded.

Just then Logan and James came in. They had all our stuff.

"Boys, car now," she told us.

I grabbed a shirt and we went to the car. James saw Katie in the lobby annoying Bitters, so he threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"We gotta go to the hospital," James told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Sammy," he told her and threw her into the car.

We all got in and buckled up.

(Kendall POV)

A few minutes later, I calmed down and had washed my face. When I went back out the doctor was there.

"Samantha Sanderson?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well, Samantha had some water in her lungs which we got out, and she had acute appendicitis so we are removing her appendix as we speak," the doctor said.

"Thanks," I told him.

"No problem. I'll let you know when you can see her," he said and left.

I sat down and when I did, my mom, sister, and friends walked in.

"How is she?" my mom asked.

"She had some water in her lungs, and she is getting her appendix taken out," I told them.

"Well at least she's okay," she replied.

We all sat down and waited.

About an hour later we could see Sammy. She was sleeping when we came in so we all sat down and waited.

Review please

Sorry for the shortness of my chapters :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I've had a very hectic schedule, but now its break, so I'm good. **

(Kendall's POV)

We were sitting in Sammy's room, waiting for her to wake up. The doctor said that once she did, then she could go home. My mom decided to take Katie home, and the boys followed. I told her I would call when Sammy woke up.

"Why am I here?" I heard a voice ask.

"Sammy! You almost drowned," I said sadly.

"It's alright, Kendall. Now when can I leave?" she asked.

"Once I get you checked out. You wanna call my mom while I do that?" I asked.

Sammy nodded and I left. Ten minutes later, we were ready to go home. I hailed a cab and we made our way back to the Palm Woods. James, Logan, and Carlos attacked Sammy once we got out of the cab. I paid the driver and walked over to everyone.

"So, what are we going to do?" Sammy asked.

"Well, Gustavo called a few minutes ago, and told us we were going to do an interview tonight, and he wants us at the studio in half an hour," Logan said. I rolled my eyes.

"Why do we have to?" I asked.

"Probably to push our new album. Now let's go!" Carlos said excitedly.

"And here's the limo," James said.

We piled into the limo and I gestured for Sammy to hop in also, which she did.

"Did you tell my mom?" I asked. Logan nodded. Good old Loggie!

(Sammy POV)

We got to Rock Records and saw Kelly waiting outside. We quickly got out of the limo and walked over to her.

"There you boys are. We are doing an interview and they want you there in an hour, dressed and ready to go," Kelly said exasperated.

"Do you have clothes ready?" I asked.

"Some, but I have no idea what to put them in," Kelly replied.

"Leave that to me," I said and Kelly showed me where the clothes were.

"Alright…Carlos first," I said.

Carlos came over and I started rummaging through his clothing area. I found a pair of grey jeans, a blue long sleeve, and a vest thingy to go over it. I handed the outfit over to Carlos and told him to go change.

James appeared in front of me and I sighed, but smiled. I started looking through his clothing area. I found dark grey jeans, a white tee shirt, and a leather jacket. I gave James the outfit and he ran off to get changed.

After James left a wild Logan appeared in front of me, so I started looking for him. I found a pair of darker grey jeans, grey tee shirt, and a fancy type jacket for him. I looked at the clock and threw the outfit at Logan.

Kendall came in front of me and waited patiently. I found a pair of black jeans, black shirt, and a vest thingy. I gave them to him and he quickly changed. I went into the lobby and found James, Carlos, and Logan waiting with Kelly and Gustavo.

"Kendall getting changed?" Kelly asked. I nodded.

"I like your fashion sense. These dogs would've taken forever to find outfits and we would've missed the interview. How would you like to be their personal stylist?" Gustavo asked.

"Really?!" I asked shocked.

"Yes, we had to fire the other one for…personal…reasons," Kelly said.

"I would love to!" I said with a smile.

"What would you love to do?" Kendall asked.

"Be your guys' personal stylist," I said.

"That's great!" Kendall said.

"Okay! We got to get going or we're going to be late. Sammy I have a contract for you to read over, and you should be good," Kelly said.

I grabbed the contract and started reading it. We got into the limo and started towards the interview. We were almost there and I had finished reading the contract and had everything signed.

I would eventually have to move out here, like when the boys did more interviews, and I would have to go on tour with them. I knew my dad wouldn't mind because he knows I like this stuff, and he knows Kendall.

I decided that I should call my dad and tell him the news while the boys were doing their interview.

"Hey, Sammy," my dad said.

"Daddy! Guess what?" I asked.

"Chicken butt?" he guessed.

"No, I got asked to be Big Time Rush's personal stylist!" I said excitedly.

"That's great pumpkin! Would you have to move out there?" he asked.

"Eventually," I replied.

"Well, good job for you, finding something you love to do, and with your friend," my dad told me.

"Thanks, daddy. How's your trip?" I asked.

"Going good! Listen, I have to go to a meeting. Love you," he told me.

"Love you too," I said and hung up the phone.

The boy's interview lasted a little over an hour, and when we got back into the limo, I told Kendall my dad was okay with me being their personal stylist.

We got back to the Palm Woods and decided to watch a movie.

**Hope you like. Reviews please? I'll try and update soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been majorly busy because I've recently gotten a job, soooo...

Anywhose back to the story.

(Sammy POV)

(So pretend the last sentence of the last chapter isn't there anymore. K Good)

Once the boy's interview was over we went back to the limo. I gave Kelly the contract back and the boys and I started talking.

"So, Sammy, the only thing we know about you is what Kendall has told us," Carlos said.

"Enlighten us please?" James asked.

"Well my names Samantha Emma Sanderson. I'm going to be sixteen in three weeks exactly. I'm on the track and cross country team, and I run the longest distances possible in both. My mom left when I was seven, so Mama Knight has become my second mom, while I'm pretty sure my dad has become Kendall and Katie's second dad. Um... I love the color green, and I like to talk and get to know people," I said.

"Cool!" Carlos said.

I laughed and knew Carlos and I were going to become close.

Once we got back to Palm Woods we went up to the apartment. Mama Knight and Katie were no where to be seen, but there was a note on the counter saying they went to the store.

"I want cookies," Carlos whined.

"Make some," Kendall said sitting down on the couch.

"You know I'm not allowed to," Carlos said.

"I'll make you some," I said with a smile.

"Can I help?" he asked. I nodded and Carlos gave me a big hug.

I told Carlos all the ingredients I needed and he got those while I grabbed the rest of the things.

I showed Carlos what to preheat the oven to and I started making the batter. I showed him exact steps and he was listening intently. Once we got the cookies onto the sheet and into the oven we started cleaning up our mess.

"When will they be done?" Carlos asked.

"Fifteen minutes," I replied.

Carlos pouted, and I just laughed at him. I made sure the timer was set and we went into the living room. The boys were playing video games, and I was stuck watching them. I got bored with watching them make silly mistakes.

"Give me that," I said and stole James' controller.

"Hey!" he protested.

Within a couple of minutes I had beaten the level without any help.

"You guys are hopeless," I said and gave James his controller back.

I went to go check on the cookies and saw they were doing pretty good.

A few minutes later Mama Knight and Katie walked through the door, laddered with shopping bags. The boys quickly got up and grabbed the bags. I got out of the way as the boys started putting the groceries away.

"How was the interview?" Mama Knight asked.

"Long, but I'm now the boys personal stylist!" I said excitedly.

"That's awesome sweetie," Mama Knight said, giving me a big hug.

The timer for the cookies dinged and Carlos started jumping up and down excitedly.

I went to the over and put some oven mitts on before grabbing the trays. I put the cookies on the counter and Carlos shut the oven and turned it off.

"Now we have to wait for them to cool off," I said.

"Whyyyyy?" Carlos whined.

"Do you want to burn yourself?" I asked.

"No," Carlos replied sheepishly.

"Then let them cool," I said.

"Oh, I got some Subway for everyone. I'm too tired to cook tonight," Mama Knight said.

Katie grabbed a couple bags full of foot-long sandwiches. The boys immediately started to open them up, and put them on plates.

I saw a sandwich that I would always get back home. I grabbed it and saw it had everything on it.

"You remembered!" I exclaimed.

"I could never forget," Mama Knight said with a laugh.

We all sat down around the table and devoured our sandwiches. Once we were done I handed out the cookies. We ate them all, mainly Carlos.

I quickly put my stuff in the sink and ran to Kendall and Logan's room. I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

"Please don't take three years," I heard Kendall say through the door.

"I won't," I replied.

I quickly showered, then got dressed. I brushed my hair and teeth before I went back out. The boys had put in a movie, so I went and layed across them. I grabbed a pillow and put it under my head on Logan's lap. Pretty soon, I was passed out.

Sorry again about the late update.

Review please?

Bye bye loves!


End file.
